Water Lilies
by ForbiddenElement
Summary: Sometimes the ones that appear the weakest have the strongest heart. In the darkness of the dark moons attack on Elysian a unlikely servant is chosen to save the world. Yuri and het. Molly and nephrite and later TristaMolly


AN: Hello, I am forbidden Element! This is an AU so it is going to be different then the manga and anime. It is more like a fairy tale. Please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own this

Beta: AD thank you! My English writing is terrible, so thank you for taking time out to fix it!

**Water Lilies**

Prologue: Elysian the kingdom in ice

It was a small room that had only a chair perched by a fireplace. A young priestess sat down in front of the small fire her crimson eyes concentrating on the flame. The fire shadowed her face making her look somewhat evil. She had long black hair with a small greenish tint. A figure seemed to form from the flame; it was of a girl with shoulder-length wavy hair, her eyes widened. How in the world could she be the chosen? She thought it would be one of the sages but instead it was a servant to the Princess. It all confused her, but the fire never lied. Trista had already seen the fate of the great Silver Kingdom. She stood up holding a rod in her hand.

A light appeared in the fire turning into the face of a young man with long wavy brown hair. "They are going to attack and I have found her." The figure nodded and the fire returned to normal. Trista sat in her chair wishing she could leave her prison yet knowing there was no way. They wanted her power of foresight one she would never use for them. They didn't even know who the warrior would be.

The kingdom was lit for a grand festival. Serena the princess was dressed in a lovely white gown, her hair down in curls which was unusual to the princess, but after all it was her wedding day. She held soft roses in her left hand. She turned to see her servant and best friend Molly dressed in the rags her mother made the servants wear. "It is so unfair! I wanted you to be my maid of honor. Not that arrogant girl Raye. Why does my mother insist upon her instead of you?"

Molly looked sadly at Serena. "I am but a lowly servant milady and a servant does not get that privilege." Then she smiled. "But you should be happy Serena you are marrying Darien the man of your dreams."

Serena sighed. "I am happy Molly I am really happy but I would love it so much better if you were my maid of honor." The music started and she saw her mother Queen Serenity coming down the stairs dressed in a similar white gown her hair was done up into odangos with pony-tails. Her blue eyes sparkled at her one and only daughter. "Mother you look beautiful."

Queen Serenity gave Serena a gentle smile. "And you my darling look like a true bride. The music has begun take my hand I will walk you down the aisle." Serena took her mothers hand the two of them walking down the rows together. Serena began to wonder again what it would have been like if her father had survived the war. But such thought would only bring Serena sadness and it was that sadness that she could not allow. She looked up at her future husband Darien and felt like drowning. She always felt pulled to his blue eyes.

Molly stood in the background watching the two connect hands and heard her mother announce that she was giving her daughter away. She wondered if she would ever love again. She had once before with Melvin who had died trying to fight in a war. She had begged and pleaded for him to stay but Melvin was to strong willed.

It was Molly who first saw them, and her mouth dropped to a big oh. Why would they choose such a happy time to attack? Then she realized that the wedding ceremony made many here in the kingdom drop their guard. "QUEEN THE DARK KINGDOM IS ATTACKING!" she yelled out before someone pulled her. She looked up to see a man with dark eyes and wavy long brown hair; he was dressed in a dark suit. "Who…"

He cut her off. "Shut up." He led her to a small cave and when they entered it felt like she was being pulled a great distant from her home kingdom. "Queen Beryl I have found her."

Queen Beryl was a tall woman with dark eyes and long wavy red hair. She was dressed in a purple gown and a staff seemed to levitate in front of her. She eyed the girl surprised she was a servant. "Are you sure that she is the chosen one?"

"Yes I am certain; the oracle Trista gave me that message. I was equally surprised that she was so lowly." He said.

"Well I guess beggars can't be choosers. Show her to her new room." Queen Beryl replied. Then she looked at Molly. "You would be well advised to sleep. Tomorrow your training begins."

Molly looked stunned and felt a wave of anger rush through her. "What of my kingdom? My princess is she okay?"

Queen Beryl frowned. "I can show you my dear but I do not think you will like what you see."

"I have to know."

Queen Beryl nodded and Molly saw her kingdom in the rod. It was awful. Prince Diamond and the cloaked Doom phantom were attacking and they were winning! The sages Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy were being defeated by four women soldiers. The Prince and Doom phantom had Usagi, Darien and Queen Serenity locked in. Queen Serenity saw with fear in her eyes the mighty wave of darkness covering the doom phantom. Queen Serenity held up the small silver imperial crystal stating she would let no harm come to her daughter cast the power toward her daughter and her fiancé. The whole place went so bright Molly could not see. Then it came back into view covered in blue ice.

"The kingdom is covered in ice now." A tall man with platinum blonde hair replied. "Even the enemies as well, Elysian sleeps now covered under ice and only the chosen one can bring it back. Come Molly you must rest now."

"I don't even know who you are!" Molly said.

"Introductions can be held later." The brunette replied. "Now follow me."

Molly didn't really see any choice she had but to follow the man. He led her to an amazing bedroom with a large bed of black satin covers. She watched him leave and laid down the tears over flowing. She wept for her precious kingdom. She wept for her friends, but most of all she wept for the beautiful princess who had always been there for her. That is how she fell of sleep

END OF NOW


End file.
